


Three days

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Set in 4x04, it’s not though, this was supposed to be cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: With the air full of Kryptonite Lena is working overtime to try and clear the air. After three days with sleep she finally figures it out.





	Three days

“Don’t humans need sleep?”

“Not if I’m relying on caffeine and rage-induced adrenaline for three days, I don’t,”

“Lena this isn’t healthy. Come on you need to go to bed,”

“But I’m so close to a break through. Kara give me two more hours and then I’ll come home and go to sleep okay?”

“Fine. I love you,”

“I love you too. That’s why I’m doing this because I love you so much more than you realise,”

It had been three days since the kryptonite was dispersed. It had been three days since Kara was put into the suit. Lena was close. She could feel it in her bones. There was just one thing missing. That was what she couldn’t quite put her finger on. But she knew she was close. 

Lena got up from where she was sitting and she looked at all of the work on the whiteboards surrounding her. She was a genius it shouldn’t have taken this long. Maybe she was being a tad hard on herself but she’d been the cause for this so she was going to be the solution. That god damned device would be the death of her. They’d used a L-Corp device for good and then it came back and hit her in the ass and she was mad. She knew that she needed a vacuum of some sort but none of the ones she’d tried so far had worked. 

She saw the sugar she’d spilt when she’d made another cup of coffee and it hit her. She needed to go smaller. She had been looking at the bigger picture for so long she didn’t think to go smaller. But of course smaller would be better. Of course smaller would work. After pondering on the thought of smaller for a hot second she came to the realisation of nanites. By using billions of them the air would be clear in no time at all. She reprogrammed the nanites and after a test run was successful she released them out into the world. 

With that done she made her way home. She saw Kara in bed in the suit and she smiled. 

“Hey you’re home. How’d it go,”

“Good in a couple of hours the air should be free of any kryptonite and then you and me can get back to being us,”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and I went to do something different but here we are. I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully tomorrow’s fic will be longer.
> 
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked this!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: Mclean-0612  
> Feel free to add me snap as well I’m in need of new friends Mclean.061200


End file.
